My Promise Will Never Change
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Hinamori yang berteman sejak kecil dengan Hitsugaya, terpaksa berpisah dengannya. Tetapi cinta mereka tidak berubah. Hinamori merindukan masa-masa ia bersama Hitsugaya, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana perasaan Hinamori? Apa keputusan Hitsugaya?
1. When You're Gone

Ini fanfic HitsuHina pertama saya, maaf kalau bahasanya terlalu baku. Hehehe… Maaf juga kalau ceritanya aneh. -_-"

Thanks to :

Cynthia – udah memotivasi sy buat bikin fanfic (dengan bahasa Indonesia).

Azumi Uchiha (FFN User) – udah bikin sy makin pengen bikin fanfic HitsuHina.

And semuanya yang bikin saya suka bikin fanfiction! Tolong di review ya, fanfic HitsuHina saya yg pertama ini. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER**: BLEACH beserta tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya Kubo Tite-sama. Tapi saya jujur, ini fanfic ASLI buatan saya. Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, bersedia membaca Disclaimer ini yang hampir ada di seluruh FanFic. XD

Enjoy! ^^ (and review! XD)

**CHAPTER 1**

Hinamori berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan bermaksud duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia berjalan pelan, karena hari sudah malam. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia duduk di ayunan yang sudah ada sejak ia kecil; sejak orang tuanya masih ada di dunia ini.

Hinamori mendesah dan menengadah ke langit yang malam ini kosong. "Rasanya sudah seminggu tidak ada bintang di langit. Aku rindu bintang…" Katanya. Ia bersandar dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"Sepi sekali di sini. Aku benci suasana begini…" Katanya lagi dengan wajah sedih. "Andai saja… Waktu terulang lagi… Aku rindu saat-saat aku masih bersama papa dan mama, juga bersama Shiro-chan." Menyebut nama Hitsugaya, ia pun teringat kenangannya waktu kecil menghabiskan waktu bersama Hitsugaya.

**-flashback-**

Setiap musim panas tiba, kedua orang tua Hinamori selalu mengajak Hinamori dan Hitsugaya pergi ke pantai bersama. Terkadang Hitsugaya menolak, karena ia benci panas.

"Untuk apa ke sana? Bukannya musim panas di rumah juga cukup menyenangkan?" Katanya dingin saat Hinamori mengajaknya.

"Ayolah, Shiro-chan! Aku sudah lama tidak ke pantai!" Hinamori membujuknya, dan mereka bertengkar seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku benci panas! Lebih baik aku santai-santai saja di rumah selama musim panas." Hitsugaya melawan.

"Tidakkah kau bosan? Di pantai pun kita bisa kok santai-santai!" Hinamori membalas sambil tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi Hitsugaya dikalahkan oleh senyum Hinamori yang manis dan tulus.

"Baiklah, apa katamu. Tapi kalau aku bosan atau kulitku terbakar, saat itu juga aku pulang!" Katanya sambil berlalu.

"Ah, tunggu!" Hinamori mengejarnya dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Memangnya Shiro-chan bisa pulang sendiri? Pantainya jauh lho…!" Hinamori menggodanya, berbicara padanya sambil menengok ke bawah—karena Hitsugaya lebih pendek darinya.

"Enak saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Katanya dingin.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa waktu kita pergi ke mall bersama baru-baru ini, Shiro-chan minta diantar pulang?? Bukannya jarak mall itu ke rumah kita dekat? Yang pasti lebih dekat dari jarak pantai ke rumah kita kan?" Hinamori menatap heran Hitsugaya, yang ditatap merona wajahnya karena malu.

"I-Itu sih… Karena aku sudah capek! Habis kau cari barang ga ketemu-ketemu sih!" Hitsugaya melawan dengan gugup. Hinamori tertawa kecil.

"Kalau waktu itu Shiro-chan mau bantu cari, pasti sudah ketemu. Habis Shiro-chan cuma diam saja sih!" Katanya sambil tetap tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang, aku capek dan bosan di sana!" Balasnya.

"Lalu kau paling senang ke mana?" Hinamori bertanya, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di lantai teras yang agak tinggi.

"Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja, aku sudah baca semua buku di seperempat bagian perpustakaan besar itu." Jawabnya.

"Hah?? Yang benar? Wah, aku kalah dong! Aku baru baca satu rak!" Hinamori terkejut mendegar kemauan Hitsugaya untuk membaca.

"Kau sih, jarang ke sana. Tiap hari aku ke sana! Buku di sana kan bagus-bagus…" Katanya.

Hinamori tersenyum. "Memang, makanya aku suka. Lagipula… tiap hari Shiro-chan ada di situ, makanya aku senang ke sana!" Katanya.

Hitsugaya diam karena malu, dari dulu mereka sangat dekat, tapi Hitsugaya selalu dan tetap merasa gugup dan malu setiap kali Hinamori memuji atau mengatakan ia senang berada di dekat Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah tiap hari ke sana. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu apa pun." Hitsugaya menyombongkan diri.

Hinamori mencibir dan mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya. "Huu… Sekarang Shiro-chan sombong yaaa… Mentang-mentang menang dariku!" Katanya.

Hitsugaya melepaskan tangan Hinamori dari kepalanya dan mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Aku kan memang lebih pintar darimu." Katanya lagi, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Hinamori.

"Enak saja!! Awas ya, tunggu!!" Hinamori berteriak kecil sambil mengejar Hitsugaya yang tetap berlari.

Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di perpustakaan, di rumah, di taman, di mall, dan di mana saja. Hitsugaya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Hinamori, dan Hinamori merasa senang dan aman berada di dekat Hitsugaya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain seperti rasa sayang adik dan kakak telah berubah menjadi rasa sayang antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Sampai suatu saat mereka harus berpisah…

Orang tua Hitsugaya dipindahtugaskan keluar kota, yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal semula mereka. Hinamori sungguh terkejut mendengar kabar itu, begitu pula dengan Hisugaya. Malam hari sebelum Hitsugaya akan pergi, Hinamori meminta mereka bertemu di taman kota tempat mereka sering bermain.

"Shiro-chan…" Panggil Hinamori lembut, sekaligus terdengar putus asa. Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, ia memandang ke kejauhan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini?" Hinamori bertanya.

Hitsugaya mendesah, lalu ia menatap Hinamori. "Tidak bisa, orang tuaku sudah menyuruhku untuk pindah. Kalau itu mau mereka, aku tidak bisa menolak." Katanya.

"Tapi… Tapi kalau Shiro-chan pergi, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan bersama siapa? Apakah aku harus pergi ke sekolah sendirian juga?" Kata Hinamori memprotes. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya yang indah.

"Maafkan aku, Hinamori. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan mereka berdua…" Kata Hitsugaya sedih.

Hinamori tidak menjawab, ia menunduk dan air matanya jatuh ke atas tangannya. "Aku tidak mau… Aku bakal kesepian kalau Shiro-chan pergi…!" Katanya sambil menangis.

"Jangan nangis, kita pasti bertemu lagi…" Hitsugaya sedih melihat Hinamori menangis karenanya.

"Kapan? Apa Shiro-chan bisa tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi??" Hinamori mulai merasa marah, tapi ia tetap menangis.

"Aku memang tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku berjanji kita pasti bertemu lagi… Suatu saat nanti…" Jawabnya sambil memegang pundak Hinamori.

Hinamori memeluk Hitsugaya lembut, membuat Hitsugaya sedikit terkejut. "Aku akan merindukanmu…" Kata Hinamori, masih memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga…" Balas Hitsugaya.

Esok paginya mereka berpisah, tak sanggup mengatakan apa pun. Hinamori mengusap air matanya ketika Hitsugaya berjalan ke mobilnya, Hitsugaya pun menggigit bibirnya supaya tidak menangis.

"_Maafkan aku, Hinamori… Sampai jumpa…" _Pikirnya sambil naik ke mobil dan menengok ke arah Hinamori dari dalam mobil.

_-_**End of flashback-**

Hinamori kembali ke kenyataan bahwa Hitsugaya telah pergi meninggalkannya selama enam tahun lebih. Dirinya yang dulu sewaktu bermain bersama Hitsugaya masih berumur Sembilan tahun, kini telah berusia lima belas tahun. Hinamori menangis dalam keheningan malam, di mana hanya terdengar decitan besi ayunan yang sudah mulai berkarat.

"Ke mana kau pergi? Bukankah kau berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi?" Hinamori berbisik sambil menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Bisiknya lagi.

--

Pagi hari, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di hari libur, Hitsugaya pergi ke perpustakaan di dekat rumah barunya. Ia menelusuri rak buku untuk mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya melihat sebuah buku cerita, buku cerita yang dulu dibacanya bersama Hinamori; atau lebih tepatnya, dibacakan oleh Hinamori.

Hitsugaya mengambil buku itu dan berjalan menuju meja tempat ia biasa duduk dan membaca. Ia memandangi buku cerita itu—Watermelon and Peach, ia membaca judulnya. Hitsugaya membuka buku itu dan membacanya perlahan-lahan, saat itu juga ia seperti melihat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Hinamori enam tahun yang lalu.

"_Hinamori… sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau masih ingat padaku?"_ Pikirnya sambil membaca-baca buku cerita itu dengan asal. Lalu ia menutup buku itu dan menggesernya ke samping. "Kudengar kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan…" Katanya sambil menumpukan kepalanya di telapak tangan kanan.

"Aku merindukannya…" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

--

Hinamori melamun di kelas pagi itu, dan ia sedikit mengantuk. Kemarin malam ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis sehingga tidak bisa tidur. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi pun ia masih melamun. Melihat itu, teman sebangkunya, Nemu, menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, Hinamori-chan. Kau kenapa? Kok melamun?" Tanya Nemu.

Hinamori tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Nemu kaget. "Oh, sudah bel masuk ya? Wah, aku melamun lama sekali ya." Jawabnya.

"Memangnya kau memikirkan apa sampai tidak mendengar bel masuk berbunyi?" Tanya Nemu lagi. Ketika itu pintu kelas terbuka dan guru Biologi mereka masuk.

"Tidak, bukan hal yang penting." Hinamori berbohong. Tentu saja Hitsugaya hal yang sangat penting bagi Hinamori, tetapi ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

"Hmm… Ya sudah lah, pelajaran sudah mulai!" Kata Nemu. Hinamori tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak memikirkan dia sekarang…" _Pikirnya sambil mendesah pelan, supaya Nemu tidak menyadarinya.

Pulang sekolah, Hinamori dan Nemu melihat pengumuman ditempel di papan pengumuman. Mereka berdua berhenti untuk membacanya, dan wajah mereka menunjukkan keheranan.

"Pesta dansa??" Kata Nemu kaget.

"Tumben sekali ada pesta dansa, selama aku sekolah di sini, baru sekarang ada pesta dansa." Balas Hinamori.

"Benar. Mungkin karena sekolah ini ganti pengurus?" Kata Nemu.

"Mungkin juga ya, entahlah. Rasanya aku tidak begitu berminat…" Hinamori menunjukkan wajah jijik saat mendengar ada pesta dansa. Ia tidak begitu suka menari.

"Hmm… Kalau soal dansa aku juga tidak berminat. Tapi suaramu kan bagus, Hinamori-chan. Kenapa kau tidak nyanyi saja?" Tawar Nemu.

"Eh? Aku tidak biasa nyanyi di depan teman-teman, lagipula suaraku tidak sebagus itu kok!" Balas Hinamori.

"Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri, aku pernah dengar suaramu yang indah." Nemu tersenyum, Hinamori juga tersenyum tapi ia menggelengkan kepala. Suara Hinamori memang bagus, banyak orang-orang menyukai suaranya. Tapi ia merasa tidak percaya diri jika disuruh menyanyi di depan teman-temannya. Kemudian Nemu kembali menatap pengumuman itu. "Tapi katanya cowok-cowok harus punya pasangan lho. Memangnya jumlah cowok dan cewek di sini seimbang ya?" Kata Nemu.

Hinamori mengangkat pundaknya. "Kurasa tidak mungkin seimbang. Jumlah cowok di sini lebih banyak dari jumlah cewek. Entah bagaimana caranya, mungkin beberapa pengurus cowok mengalah dan tidak punya pasangan…" Kata Hinamori sambil tertawa.

"Yang benar saja, kasihan mereka dong!" Nemu memprotes sambil tertawa juga.

"Ah, sudah lah. Toh, acaranya masih lama kan?" Kata Hinamori.

"Iya, masih sebulan lagi. Lho, acaranya pas Valentine. Wah, ternyata mereka ada maunya nih!" Balas Nemu.

"Sepertinya bakalan rame ya, tapi rasanya aku cukup menonton saja. Hehe…" Kata Hinamori, tertawa pelan. Nemu memasang tampang heran ke arah Hinamori. "Sudah ah, kita pulang yuk! Aku ingin ke toko buku, Nemu-chan mau ikut?" Ajak Hinamori.

"Boleh, hari ini aku tidak ada acara!" Kata Nemu menyetujui ajakan Hinamori.

Mereka pergi ke toko buku bersama dan melihat-lihat seisi toko buku sambil bercanda tawa, sampai Hinamori melihat seseorang yang tampak familiar baginya.

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan rak buku novel, Hinamori berjalan sedikit ke kiri dan dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang mirip… dengan Hitsugaya yang ia rindukan.

"Hinamori-chan, sepertinya yang ini bagus ya! Hey…" Kata Nemu. Ia menoleh ke kiri, tapi Hinamori sudah tidak ada di sana. "Hinamori-chan? Kau di mana?" Nemu berjalan sambil mencari-cari. Akhirnya ia menemukan Hinamori di depan rak buku pelajaran SMA.

"Hinamori-chan…! Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Kata Nemu sambil menepuk pundak Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan…?" Bisik Hinamori, menghiraukan pertanyaan Nemu.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Shiro-chan? Siapa itu?" Ternyata Nemu masih dapat mendengar bisikan Hinamori barusan.

Hinamori terkejut melihat Nemu sudah di sampingnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sosok Hitsugaya yang ia lihat sudah menghilang. "Oh, Nemu-chan… Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi rasanya tadi aku melihat temanku, dia sudah pergi. Sepertinya salah orang. Hehe…" Balas Hinamori. Tetapi Nemu tidak akan percaya begitu saja, ia mencoba cara lain.

"Dia bukan anak sekolah kita ya? Siapa nama aslinya?" Tanya Nemu. Ia tahu Shiro-chan hanyalah nama panggilan.

"Ya, dia bukan anak sekolah kita. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro." Entah kenapa Hinamori mau menceritakannya pada Nemu.

"Dia… siapanya Hinamori-chan?" Nemu memancing Hinamori untuk menjawab.

"Eh? Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman." Jawab Hinamori berbohong, sambil tersenyum. Nemu tahu Hinamori berbohong, tapi ia tidak mau memaksa Hinamori untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kau jadi beli novel?" Tanya Nemu. Mereka berjalan ke arah rak novel lagi. Sepertinya Nemu masih ingin melihat-lihat novel-novel itu.

Hinamori berpikir sebentar. "Jadi deh, aku sedang tidak ada buku bacaan di rumah!" Jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum. Mereka kembali menyusuri rak itu.

"Bukannya di dekat rumahmu ada perpustakaan?" Tanya Nemu lagi.

"Perpustakaan itu sedang direnovasi, jadi berisik. Lagipula aku jarang pinjam buku di situ, kebanyakan aku baca langsung." Jawab Hinamori. Ia mengambil sebuah novel dengan background cover biru muda dan menunjukkannya pada Nemu. "Aku mau beli yang ini. Nemu-chan mau beli yang mana?" Tanyanya.

Nemu membaca judul novel yang dipegang Hinamori; "Watermelon Love". Sampulnya bergambar pantai dan sebagian lagi langit malam. "Kau suka sekali semangka ya?" Tanya Nemu menggoda.

Hinamori sedikit malu-malu. "Ah, tidak juga. Tapi aku punya kenangan khusus soal semangka!" Jawab Hinamori.

Nemu mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu ia menarik keluar novel dengan background cover coklat. "Kalau begitu, aku beli yang ini. Nanti kalau sama-sama sudah selesai baca, kita tukaran ya!" Pinta Nemu.

Hinamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar buku yang mereka beli. Sekali lagi ia memandangi novel yang ia beli.

"Semangka… Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengingatmu, Shiro-chan. Karena kau suka sekali semangka…!" Pikir Hinamori.

"Sudah kan? Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Nemu. Hinamori mengangguk lagi dan mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar, dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Novel ini akan kubaca sampai habis, karena sepertinya nasib tokoh utamanya sama denganku." Pikir Hinamori lagi. Lalu ia melihat matahari sudah mulai terbenam, dan mewarnai langit dengan warna orange yang menyakitkan bagi Hinamori.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

**CHAPTER 1 END**

Yosh! Chapter 1 selesai! Maaf ya kalau ceritanya menurut Anda sekalian aneh, karena ini fanfic dengan bahasa Indonesia pertama yang saya bikin. -_-"

Sekali lagi, saya request reviewnya… *bow*

Hehehe… n_n makasih! ^^


	2. Going Home

Here is chapter 2, minna! ^.^ Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas review-review para pembaca sekalian, yang membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic HitsuHina ini. ^^

**DISCLAIMER ***lagi* : Bleach beserta para tokohnya, especially Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Nemu, dan ********* (Spoiler!) bukan punya saya, tentu saja. Tapi punyanya Kubo Tite-sama yang telah menciptakan character-character ini dengan begitu hebat sampai saya bikin ini fanfic. TAPI, FanFic HitsuHina chapter 1 and 2 ini, ASLI buatan saya. Bukannya sombong, tapi saya memang belum minta masukkan dari temen-temen. Nanti kalo lagi ga ad aide, bantuin saya ya temen-temen. Hehe… Dah ah, entar jadi kepanjangan ini Disclaimer. Gomen ne kalo bosen baca Disclaimer, tapi ini penting. -_-"

Enjoy reading!!

**CHAPTER 2**

Hitsugaya merenung di kamarnya, buku di hadapannya hanya dibuka tanpa dibaca. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada telapak tangan kanannya; hal yang selalu dilakukan Hitsugaya bila ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan saat ini ia memikirkan Hinamori. Setelah lama melamun, akhirnya Hitsugaya tersadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membaca bukunya lagi.

"Apa sih yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?" Pikir Hitsugaya. Bukannya terus membaca, Hitsugaya malah memikirkan alasan mengapa ia memikirkan Hinamori. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk fokus membaca, tapi gagal.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya menyerah pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di rak buku dalam kamarnya yang luas. Lalu ia berjalan ke luar menuju balkonnnya, dan bersandar pada pagar balkon dengan kedua tangannya di atas pagar.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Pikirnya lagi, sambil memandang awan gelap yang siap menurunkan hujan. "Tapi kenapa? Sudah enam tahun aku berpisah dengannya, tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku memikirkannya?" Pikirnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kita baru merasa kehilangan seseorang, saat kita telah berpisah dengannya?" Sekarang Hitsugaya mengerti, mengapa orang-orang sering mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, bahkan diselingi dengan melamun, Hitsugaya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menemuimu, Hinamori…" Hitsugaya memutuskan. Ia akan pergi ke tempatnya dulu, dan menemui Hinamori lagi, supaya ia tidak terus menerus memikirkan Hinamori.

--

"Hinamori-chan!" Panggil Nemu saat Hinamori baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Hinamori menoleh dan tersenyum pada Nemu.

"Selamat pagi, Nemu-chan!" Sapa Hinamori.

"Selamat pagi! Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah selesai baca novelnya?" Tanya Nemu. Ia duduk di kursinya, di sebelah kursi Hinamori.

"Sudah, ceritanya menarik sekali. Jadi kuhabiskan dalam satu hari. Hehe…" Jawab Hinamori, membuat Nemu kagum.

"Wah, cepat sekali kau membaca. Aku saja baru baca setengah." Balas Nemu.

"Kau mau pinjam bukunya besok? Akan kubawa, siapa tahu Nemu-chan selesai membaca besok." Tawar Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh juga, terima kasih!" Jawab Nemu, tersenyum. "Memang ceritanya tentang apa sih?" Tanya Nemu penasaran.

Hinamori berpikir sebentar, mengingat-ingat seluruh isi novel yang ia beli dengan Nemu. Ia menjetikkan jari ketika tahu kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan ceritanya. "Di situ, ada cewek dan cowok yang berteman, tapi ketika mereka berpisah, ceweknya tidak ingat soal si cowok. Yaa… begitulah kira-kira…" Tetapi menceritakannya hanya membuat Hinamori teringat Hitsugaya. Kemarin malam saat menyelesaikan buku bacaannya itu, Hinamori menangis lagi saat ia teringat Hitsugaya.

"Sepertinya seru, kau hebat bisa memilih buku yang bagus!" Puji Nemu. Hinamori tidak menjawab tapi ia tersenyum.

Pulang sekolah, mereka semua mendapat kabar akan ada libur panjang. Nemu mengajak Hinamori untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Hinamori-chan, kau belum pernah ke rumahku kan? Menginaplah!" Ajak Nemu.

"Sepertinya asyik! Baiklah, aku akan menginap. Kapan aku bisa datang?" Tanya Hinamori, menyetujui ajakan Nemu.

"Kapan saja yang kau mau, kau boleh datang dan menginap berapa lama pun yang kau inginkan." Jawab Nemu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok? Kebetulan besok ada karnaval di dekat rumahmu, kita sekalian ke sana yuk!" Usul Hinamori.

"Ah, betul juga! Kalau begitu, besok jangan lupa bawa kimono ya!" Kata Nemu. Hinamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

--

Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya. Tapi satu masalah besar menghalangi jalannya untuk pergi ke tempat Hinamori.

"Taka da yang bisa mengantarku ke sana…" Pikirnya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota. Setelah lama berpikir, ia pun memutuskan. "Biarlah, aku pergi sendiri saja!" Katanya.

Hitsugaya pun pergi ke stasiun seorang diri. Selama perjalanan ia melamun sendirian, memandang ke luar, tapi tidak memikirkan apa pun. Selain Hinamori…

"Tunggu aku…" Pikirnya.

Sesampainya di kota tempatnya tinggal dulu, Hitsugaya terbentur masalah besar—yang bahkan jauh lebih besar, yang dapat dikatakan… konyol…

"Gawat…" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia menghela nafas putus asa, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh. "Kenapa alamatnya bisa tertinggal di rumah??" Katanya, menyesal dan putus asa. "Bagaimana aku mau menemukannya? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat di mana rumahnya…!" Sesalnya lagi.

Ia memandang langit yang mulai gelap, melengkapi keputus asaan-nya dan rasa kesepian yang ia alami.

"Kenapa sulit sekali bertemu denganmu?" Pikirnya.

Hitsugaya melihat taman kecil di dekat stasiun, lalu ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sana sebentar. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku dan menengadah untuk melihat matahari yang telah menuntaskan tugasnya di sore hari ini. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua pahanya dan membiarkan pergelangan sampai ujung jari kedua tangannya terkulai ke bawah. Ia pun menunduk dan menutup matanya.

"Aku harus menemukanmu. Pasti, aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu…!" Bisiknya. "Karena aku sudah berjanji, janji enam tahun yang lalu… yang tidak akan pudar…" Lanjutnya.

Dengan tekad bulat, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar taman kecil itu. Pertama ia memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang apa yang ia ingat akan kota ini. Di antaranya, perpustakaan tempat ia dulu membaca bersama Hinamori.

"Maaf, apa Anda tahu di mana saja letak perpustakaan di kota ini?" Tanyanya pada seorang penjaga toko buku—yang tidak ia kenali tokonya.

"Perpustakaan di sini banyak sekali. Kau mau cari perpustakaan yang mana?" Balas cewek itu ramah.

"Ehh… Seingatku, warna cat temboknya biru muda. Perpustakaan itu besar, tapi aku tidak tahu apa isinya sudah berganti apa belum. Aku sudah enam tahun tidak ke sini." Jawabnya kebingungan.

"Cat biru muda? Rasanya tidak ada perpustakaan yang cat temboknya biru muda…" Kata cewek itu sambil mengingat-ingat. Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya putus asa, ia menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya perpustakaan itu sudah ganti cat ya…" Katanya.

"Sepertinya begitu… Ah, kau mau tahu letak perpustakaan yang lain? Sebentar." Balas cewek itu, ia masuk ke dalam toko dan keluar lagi beberapa saat kemudian, membawa sebuah peta. Cewek itu menyodorkannya pada Hitsugaya.

"Ini, ambillah. Kuharap peta itu bisa membantumu untuk menemukan perpustakaan yang kau cari." Kata wanita itu, memberikan peta pada Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya mengambil peta itu perlahan, dan membukanya sekilas. Lalu ia tersenyum pada cewek itu. "Terima kasih banyak!" Katanya.

Cewek itu balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Hati-hatilah jika tidak bersama orang tuamu adik kecil, oke?" Katanya, tapi itu membuat Hitsugaya membuka mulutnya, kemudian ia sedikit kesal.

"Aku mau tanya lagi…" Katanya menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Ya?" Balas cewek itu bingung.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya, membuat cewek itu makin bingung.

"Eh? Aku tujuh belas tahun, memang kenapa?" Jawabnya.

"Aku ini… sudah umur lima belas tahun, tahu!" Kata Hitsugaya kesal. Cewek itu jelas terkejut, hanya berbeda dua tahun, tapi tinggi mereka berbeda beberapa puluh senti.

"Ahh… Ma-maaf ya! Habis, kukira kau masih SD. Hehe…" Kata cewek itu polos. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku." Cewek itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, ya. Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balasnya. Rangiku hanya tersenyum. Hitsugaya masih kesal disebut anak SD, tapi ia masih ingat tujuannya semula.

"Ya sudah lah. Terima kasih petanya!" Katanya lagi.

"Sama-sama!" Jawab Rangiku . Lalu Hitsugaya berlalu pergi sambil membuka-buka peta yang diberikan Rangiku.

"Sebaiknya ke mana dulu ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya asal.

--

Malam itu Hinamori sudah berada di rumah Nemu, mereka baru saja makan malam bersama. Sekarang Nemu mengajak Hinamori untuk ke kamarnya.

"Kita siap-siap untuk besok, yuk! Hinamori-chan bawa kimono kan?" Tanya Nemu bersemangat, saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Nemu.

"Ya, tentu saja! Besok kita harus bawa apa saja ya??" Balas Hinamori, ia juga ikut bersemangat.

Mereka memepersiapkan segalanya sambil bercanda tawa. Untuk sesaat, Hinamori dapat melupakan hal-hal mengenai Hitsugaya.

--

Hitsugaya telah berputar-putar di kota itu, mencari mana perpustakaan yang ia kunjungi enam tahun yang lalu.

"Argh, aku benar-benar tidak beruntung!" Katanya sambil memandangi peta yang berada di tangannya. Ia berhenti berjalan. "Sebaiknya aku andalkan insting saja. Baiklah… Kalau begitu… kita akan ke…" Katanya sambil menutup mata dan menunjuk petanya dan melayangkan telunjuknya di atas peta itu. "Sini!" Katanya lagi sambil mendaratkan telunjuknya di satu titik. Ia memandang titik itu dan mencari perpustakaan terdekat dari tempat itu. Lalu ia tersenyum licik. "Baiklah, apa katamu. Aku ke sana sekarang juga!" Katanya dengan tekad bulat.

Tempat yang tadi ditunjuknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya supaya cepat sampai. Sesekali ia melihat peta untuk memastikan ia masih berada di jalan yang benar.

Sesampainya di sana, perasaan aneh menyelimutinya. Perasaan rindu, bahagia, yang dirasakannya sekaligus dalam sekejap setelah ia melihat jalanan itu. Hitsugaya memandang ke kanan, dan terlihatlah sebuah perpustakaan besar.

"Ini dia…" Bisiknya pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Ia seakan-akan kembali ke masa kecilnya, saat ia bermain dan pergi ke perpustakaan ini setiap hari.

Hitsugaya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, jadi ia langsung saja masuk ke perpustakaan itu, yang ternyata masih buka.

"Tidak berubah, perpustakaan ini masih buka sampai larut malam…" Pikirnya saat ia berjalan menelusuri rak buku di samping kanan-kirinya. Lalu ia berhenti sebentar, menyadari sesuatu.

"Hah…" Bisiknya pelan "Hebat sekali, susunan bukunya hampir tidak berubah…" Katanya sambil tersenyum heran dan menggelengkan kepala. "Dan aku lebih kaget aku masih ingat susunan bukunya." Tambahnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Setelah puas berkeliling di perpustakaan yang hampir tidak berubah itu, ia sekarang merasa yakin dapat menemukan rumah Hinamori. Hitsugaya berjalan ke luar perpustakaan, dan memandand jalan di depannya sebentar.

"Ke sini…" Bisiknya, mengandalkan ingatannya. Ia bahkan berjalan tanpa sadar, kakinya seakan tahu ke mana ia pergi, dan di mana rumah Hinamori.

Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan itu, tentu saja. Itulah sebabnya mereka berdua sering ke perpustakaan tadi, karena rumah mereka tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Saat sampai di jalan yang sangat dikenalnya, ia melihat rumahnya sendiri.

"Sudah… sangat lama ya…" Bisiknya pelan sambil memandang rumahnya, yang sekarang sudah ditempati keluarga lain.

Tapi jalanan itu sangat sepi, Hanya terdengar suara angin yang mengehembus pelan, suara daun gugur yang menyapu aspal dengan kasar, dan samar-samar suara kendaraan dari kejauhan. Hitsugaya berdiri di tengah jalan dan memandang rumah Hinamori.

"Rumah ini juga tidak berubah…" Katanya. "Tapi kenapa gelap? Tidak mungkin kan dia pindah rumah? Kalau ya, berarti sia-sia usahaku dari tadi sore!" Lanjutnya, mulai merasa khawatir. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah rumah Hinamori dan menggenggam salah satu besi pagar yang berwarna hijau tua. Hitsugaya mencoba membukanya, dan berhasil.

"Tidak digembok?" Pikirnya heran. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia masuk ke halaman rumah, dan terus masuk sampai ia bertemu dengan pintu depan rumah itu. Hitsugaya mencoba membuka pintunya, tapi terkunci. Ia sedikit kecewa.

"Tentu saja terkunci, dasar bodoh…" Katanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kecewanya. Ia melihat ke sekitar rumah, dan melihat ada sepasang sepatu di halaman sampingnya.

"Itu…" Katanya sambil berjalan ke halaman samping dan menyadari bahwa ia mengenali sepatu itu. "Ini sepatu Hinamori! Aku tahu ini sepatunya, ia selalu mengenakan merek yang sama. " Lanjutnya, merasa senang Hinamori masih menetap di situ.

Hitsugaya senang ia akhirnya menemukan tempat tinggal Hinamori, tapi tetap saja ia belum bisa bertemu dengan Hinamori. Lampu rumah tidak dinyalakan, dan rumah itu kosong. Akhirnya Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi teras dan menunggu Hinamori di sana.

"Cepatlah pulang…" Bisiknya sambil menunduk ke bawah. "Aku capek…" Tambahnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa terasa ia tertidur karena telah berjam-jam berjalan mencari rumah Hinamori.

--

Hinamori dan Nemu terbangun di pagi hari, saat sinar matahari menyinari kamar Nemu lewat jendela.

"Selamat pagi, Hinamori-chan…!" Sapa Nemu saat mereka masih berbaring di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Nemu-chan!" Balas Hinamori, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Nemu mengikutinya.

"Kau mau melihat-lihat tempat karnaval nanti sore tidak?" Tawar Nemu, tersenyum.

"Mau! Supaya aku tahu letak kios-kios yang menarik!" Jawab Hinamori senang, menyetujui tawaran Nemu.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita mandi!" Kata Nemu.

Hinamori mengambil tasnya dan mencari sikat giginya, tapi kemudian ia mendesah setelah mengaduk-aduk tasnya beberapa saat.

"Payah, sikat gigiku ketinggalan…!" Katanya pada Nemu.

"Ah, aku masih punya sikat gigi baru di sini. Kau mau pakai?" Tawar Nemu.

"Tidak usah, aku ambil saja ke rumah." Jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mau kuantar?" Kata Nemu lagi.

"Boleh!" Jawab Hinamori sambil mengangguk.

Nemu pun mengantarkan Hinamori ke rumahnya. Hinamori menutup pintu mobil Nemu dan berjalan ke pagar. Tapi ia berhenti dan heran melihat pagarnya terbuka.

"Aku memang tidak menguncinya, tapi apa ada yang masuk?" Gumamnya perlahan sambil membuka pagarnya lebih lebar, dan ia masuk ke dalam. Menelusuri pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan menuju teras rumahnya. Tapi ia semakin kaget saat melihat seseorang sedang duduk, atau lebih tepatnya tertidur di kursi terasnya.

Dan ia mengenali orang itu…

"Shiro-chan?" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah orang itu perlahan.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat asal suara yang memanggilnya. "Hinamori!" Katanya terkejut.

Hinamori tidak dapat berbiaca sepatah kata pun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan tanpa Hitsugaya sempat berbicara lagi, ia berlari dan memeluk Hitsugaya yang masih terududuk di kursi teras.

"Shiro-chan…!" Bisik Hinamori di tengah tangisannya. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan kata lain selain kata itu.

"Hinamori…" Balas Hitsugaya.

"Kau… ke mana saja?" Tanya Hinamori, perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hitsugaya.

"Maaf… Aku sungguh… Entahlah, betapa bodohnya aku, baru mencarimu sekarang." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang bodoh…" Kata Hinamori, menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya lebih kencang. "Bodoh…! Kau piker selama ini aku tidak memikirkanku??" Katanya marah.

"Maaf… Aku minta maaf…" Balas Hitsugaya, merasa bersalah akan kecerobohan dirinya sendiri selama ini.

"Tapi ini Shiro-chan yang aku kenal. Ceroboh, bodoh, serampangan, sombong…" Katanya, membuat Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Shiro-chan… yang aku sayangi…" Lanjutnya, wajahnya merona

Hitsugaya terdiam, wajahnya ikut memerah, dan ia memeluk Hinamori. "Enak saja bilang aku sombong…!" Balasnya.

Hinamori melepaskan pelukan Hitsugaya. "Tuh, kau selalu memancing pertengkaran, sama sekali tidak berubah!" Tuduh Hinamori sambil tertawa kecil.

Hitsugaya ingin membalas, tapi Hinamori mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. "Kau telah kembali…" Katanya.

Hitsugaya mendongak dan menatap Hinamori.

"Aku pulang…"

**CHAPTER 2 END**

Yak, chapter 2 selesai. ^^ Gimana, sodara sekalian? Puaskah Anda? Apa masih kurang? Saya minta reviewnya, kritik dan saran, supaya chapter 3 bisa lebih bagus. *bow* ^_^


	3. Have You Ever Been In Love?

Konnichiwa, minna minna-sama! Koko wa HinamoriMomo1909 desu!! ^.^ Chapter 3 "My Promise Will Never Change" akhirnya selesai, terima kasih bagi para pembaca sekalian yang telah –mencoba- sabar menunggu datangnya chapter 3 ini. ^^

**DISCLAIMER ***yang bakalan ada terus* : BLEACH yang hebat kocak seru gila keren abis ini adalah milik seorang KUBO TITE-SENSEI yang hebat keren dan jago. In other words, bukan milik saya. Tapi, fanfic ini milik saya lho! ^^ Thanks all for your attention! Jangan bosen baca disclaimer yaa. XD

Enjoy reading!

**CHAPTER 3**

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Nemu menunggu Hinamori di dalam mobilnya, ia bingung apa yang membuat Hinamori lama berada di dalam. Lalu Nemu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Hinamori. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobilnya, lalu langsung berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Hinamori karena pagarnya tidak ditutup. Nemu melihat pintu depan rumah Hinamori pun terbuka.

"Hinamori-chan?" Panggilnya pelan sambil melongok ke dalam. Namu tidak ada jawaban dari Hinamori. Nemu berjalan masuk lagi ke dalam, ia melihat ke sekitar, merasa canggung walaupun ia pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Saat ia sampai di ruang keluarga, Nemu hampir melompat karena terkejut. Ia melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hinamori dari atas.

"Shiro-chan, kau ikut saja ya denganku. Nanti—" Kalimat Hinamori terputus karena melihat Nemu ada di situ. Ia merasa kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Nemu-chan! Maaf ya, aku lama!" Katanya pada Nemu.

Nemu masih belum dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi, maka ia hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat yang singkat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Setelah itu ia terdiam, memandang Hinamori dan Hitsugaya bergantian. Membuat Hitsugaya merasa risih, dan membuat Hinamori sadar.

"Oh, dia teman masa kecilku. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, ingat kan?" Kata Hinamori memperkenalkan Hitsugaya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Tapi kalimat terakhir membuat Hitsugaya heran.

"Memang kau cerita apa soal aku?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung. Kemudian ia berdiri.

"Tidak, waktu aku pergi ke toko buku bersama Nemu, aku melihat seseorang yang rasanya mirip dengan Shiro-chan." Jawab Hinamori. Hitsugaya mengangguk beberapa kali, tidak mau berpikir banyak setelah tidur di teras dan kedinginan sepanjang malam.

Hinamori memberi isyarat pada Hitsugaya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Nemu, Hitsugaya sedikit enggan, tapi akhirnya ia melakukannya.

"Ngg… Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Katanya menyapa Nemu.

"Ah, ya. Namaku Kurotsuchi Nemu, senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Jawab Nemu sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori tersenyum, lalu mengajak mereka berdua pergi. "Ayo, kita kembali ke rumah Nemu-chan!" Ajaknya. Tapi Hitsugaya malah merasa makin heran dan terkejut.

"Hey, tunggu! Maksudmu aku juga harus ikut?" Tanya Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Shiro-chan mau menunggu di sini seharian?" Balas Hinamori.

"Ehh... Tidak sih, tapi kan…" Kata Hitsugaya malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, Shiro-chan tunggu di sini dulu. Biar aku dan Nemu ambil kimono kami dan siap-siap di sini, oke?" Tawar Hinamori.

"… Baiklah…" Akhirnya Hitsugaya setuju, membuat Hinamori tersenyum.

Lalu Hinamori dan Nemu pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya seorang diri di rumah Hinamori. Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak keberatan soal yang satu ini, tapi ia merasa enggan untuk ikut mereka sore nanti.

"Lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja…" Katanya sambil berbaring di atas sofa, dan memejamkan matanya.

--

Nemu terdiam selama perjalanan ke rumahnya, membuat Hinamori bingung. Tapi sebaliknya, Nemu juga merasa bingung karena Hinamori terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

"Nemu-chan, kau kenapa? Kok jadi diam?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Nemu cepat, sambil tersenyum. Hinamori tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ia menjawab pertanyaan Nemu tanpa harus ditanya.

"Shiro-chan… maksudku, Hitsugaya-kun… Dia pindah ke luar kota bersama orang tuanya enam tahun yang lalu…" Ujar Hinamori. Nemu mendengarkan baik-baik semua hal yang dikatakan Hinamori. "Dan dia baru kembali sekarang, setelah enam tahun." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Nemu berpikir sesaat. "Hinamori-chan… menyayanginya?" Tanyanya polos.

Hinamori terkejut, tapi ia jujur, seperti biasanya. "Eh? Te-Tentu saja, aku sayang semua teman-temanku!" Jawabnya terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah.

Nemu tersenyum lebih lebar. "Dan dia lebih dari sekadar teman kan??" Katanya menggoda.

Merasa terpojok, Hinamori mencoba membalas. "Nemu-chan! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu??" Balasnya. Tapi Nemu malah tertawa. Hinamori kesal tapi akhirnya ia ikut tertawa bersama Nemu.

"Aku merindukannya…" Kata Hinamori jujur saat mereka berhenti tertawa, digantikan oleh senyuman.

"Sudah kuduga, dari tadi wajahmu kelihatan senang sekali…!" Tambah Nemu.

"Eh? Benarkah??" Tanya Hinamori tidak percaya. Nemu mengangguk pasti, membuat wajah Hinamori makin merona.

"Tidak apa, jujur pada perasaan sendiri itu bagus, Hinamori-chan!" Kata Nemu.

Hinamori masih merasa canggung, tapi akhirnya ia menceritakan sesuatu. "Tadinya aku berpikir rasa sayang ini hanya seperti rasa sayang antara kakak dan adik…" Katanya.

"Dia… lebih muda dari Hinamori-chan?" Tanya Nemu.

Hinamori menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum. "Tidak, dia seumuran denganku. Hanya saja, dia lebih pendek dariku!" Jawab Hinamori sambil tertawa. Lalu ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi saat ia diharuskan pergi, aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Kehilangan seseorang yang berarti, dan bukan sekadar adik…" Lanjutnya.

"Tidakkah Hinamori-chan ingin mengatakan itu padanya?" Tanya Nemu lagi.

Hinamori mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Katanya.

"Memang sulit, tapi kalau menurutku… Hinamori-chan harus jujur padanya segera, kalau sudah terlambat, Hinamori-chan bisa menyesal." Kata Nemu.

Hinamori tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau benar, mudah-mudahan aku belum terlambat!" Balas Hinamori. Nemu ikut tersenyum.

Setelah sampai di rumah Nemu dan membawa seluruh barang mereka ke rumah Hinamori, mereka kembali ke sana.

"Shiro-chan! Kau jadi ikut kan??" Tanya Hinamori.

"Sepertinya aku menolak…" Jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Balas Hinamori.

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk ke sana…" Kata Hitsugaya.

Hinamori berpikir sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum dan berlari ke atas, ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah yukata coklat dengan ukuran lebuh kecil dari tubuhnya dan membawanya pada Hitsugaya.

"Ingat yukata ini? Ini yukata yang pernah kau kenakan enam tahun yang lalu! Eh, apa lebih dari enam tahun ya? Ah, entah lah! Pokoknya coba saja dulu!" Kata Hinamori, sambil menyodorkan yukata itu pada Hitsugaya yang menatap yukata itu dengan heran.

"Kau tidak salah? Memangnya muat?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Makanya kubilang coba saja dulu!" Balas Hinamori sambil memakaikan yukata itu pada Hitsugaya, dan ternyata pas.

"Wah, pas sekali Hitsugaya-kun. Jangan-jangan ukuran tubuhmu tidak berubah dari tahun ke tahun??" Goda Nemu yang sudah mulai akrab dengan Hitsugaya.

"Enak saja! Dulu waktu kupakai yukata ini longgar!" Protes Hitsugaya. Nemu dan Hinamori hanya tertawa mendengar alasan Hitsugaya.

"Sudah lah, Shiro-chan ikut saja!" Bujuk Hinamori.

"Tidak!" Tolak Hitsugaya tegas.

"Hitsugaya-kun, tidak ada salahnya kan pergi dengan orang yan sudah enam tahun tidak kau temui?" Nemu membela Hinamori.

"Tapi…" Hitsugaya tidak dapat berkata-kata mendegar ucapan Nemu. Ia melihat kedua perempuan itu menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. Ia pun mendesah dan menatap mereka berdua. "Baiklah, aku ikut…" Katanya. Membuat Hinamori dan Nemu tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Nanti kita telat, ada kembang api juga lho!" Ajak Hinamori. Nemu mengangguk, dan mereka pergi bersama dengan mobil Nemu.

Di sana, bukannya merasa bosan, malah Hitsugaya yang mengajak mereka pergi ke macam-maca tempat.

"Shiro-chan, bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau ikut??" Tanya Hinamori, merasa lelah berjalan cepat mengikuti arah pergi Hitsugaya.

"Daripada aku diam saja, lebih baik begini kan?" Balas Hitsugaya.

"Sudah lah, Hinamori-chan. Biarkan dia memutuskan akan pergi ke mana…" Kata Nemu dengan nada menyerah.

Hinamori mendesah, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti ke mana pun Hitsugaya ingin pergi.

"_Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, dia pun pasti rindu tempat ini. Biarlah dia yang memutuskan ingin pergi ke mana." _Pikir Hinamori sambil terus berjalan, melewati kios-kios di tempat itu.

Sebentar lagi pertunjukan kembang api akan dimulai, mereka memutuskan pergi bersama. Tetapi saat berjalan menuju lokasi, HP Nemu berdering.

"Halo?" Ia mengangkat teleponnya, dan berbicara sebentar di telepon. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. "Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun. Maaf ya, orang tuaku meminta aku menonton bersama mereka. Kalian nonton berdua saja ya?" Kata Nemu, khawatir mereka akan menolak.

Tapi Hinamori tersenyum. "Tidak apa, kita nonton berdua saja!" Balas Hinamori.

Nemu menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" Katanya sambil melambai pada mereka.

"Nah, kita mau nonton dari mana?" Tanya Hinamori setelah Nemu pergi.

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, ia memandang ke sekitar dan matanya menangkap sebuah bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi.

"Di sana saja." Kata Hitsugaya singkat.

Hinamori mengikuti arah pandangan Hitsugaya dan ia pun tersenyum. "Kelihatannya itu tempat yang bagus. Ayo kita ke sana!" Ajak Hinamori.

Mereka segera berjalan ke bukit itu, menelusuri jalan setapak dengan banyak bunga-bunga di sisi jalan itu. Malam itu udara cukup dingin, angin terus bertiup sepoi-sepoi, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Hinamori merasa dingin. Akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak bukit tersebut, tempat dengan pagar kayu yang tidak begitu tinggi, dan masih terdapat bunga-bunga di sisi mereka.

Hitsugaya berjalan duluan, ia menggengam pagar kayu dan menatap kota itu dari ketinggian sambil tersenyum. Hinamori mengikutinya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku baru pertama kali ke sini!" Kata Hinamori sambil menikmati angin malam.

"Aku sudah lupa tempat ini…" Balas Hitsugaya, membuat Hinamori tertawa.

Lalu kembang api pun diluncurkan dari bawah. Hinamori tersenyum melihat kembang api dengan berbagai warna itu.

"Indah ya!" Kata Hinamori sambil terus menyaksikan kembang api itu meluncur ke udara terus-menerus.

"Ya…" Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Ia bergeser, mendekat ke arah Hinamori. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Hinamori lembut.

"Kau sudah bertambah tinggi, Shiro-chan…" Kata Hinamori gugup.

"Jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan lagi." Balas Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berumur lima belas tahun." Kata Hitsugaya sambil mendesah.

"Itu tidak masalah, kan?" Protes Hinamori.

"Apa pun katamu. Aku senang akhirnya menemukanmu lagi." Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum menatap Hinamori.

"Aku juga…" Balas Hinamori.

Sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan. Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Hinamori. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya bibir Hitsugaya bersentuhan dengan bibir Hinamori. Angin masih tetap bertiup, membuat tangkai-tangkai bunga melambai ke arah yang sama.

Malam itu, bintang bertaburan, bulan memancarkan sinarnya, dan kembang api menghias langit dengan keindahannya.

Malam itu, cinta bersemi di hati mereka berdua.

**CHAPTER 3 END**

(Cynthia! Sy mau pinjem ide Anda sebentar ya, jangan tuduh sy sebagai copycat, tapi ini karena sy lagi ga ada kerjaan! XD)

Ara: Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! Betul kan, Aizen taicho??

Aizen: Iya, iya…

Ara: Jawabnya ga semangat amat sih, taicho kenapa??

Aizen: Sy ga rela Hinamori-kun diambil sm si Shiro-chan!!

Hitsu: Jangan panggil gw Shiro-chan! *Numpang lewat*

Ara: -_-" Sudah lah, taicho. Relakan saja, emangnya taicho suka yah sama Hinamori-senpai?

Aizen: E-Eh? Bu-bukan suka kok, cuma—"

Ara: Aahh, cuma apa?? Kalo suka bilang aja!

Aizen: Udah ah!

Ara: Wokh, taicho marah… Ya sudah lah, mari kita tutup saja chapter 3 ini.

Aizen: Iya…

Ara: Eh, tunggu2! Sebelumnya, sy mau bilang sesuatu. Bagi para pembaca yang terhormat dan terkasih dalam Yesus Kristus, ada yang bilang fanfic ini minim deskripsi. Saya mau minta maaf! Hontou ni sumimasen! Sy ga biasa buat deskripsi panjang2, karena—"

Aizen: Karena apa? Males yaa?

Ara: Taicho! Diem dulu kalo ada orang lagi ngomong! Lagian saya ini ga males, tau!

Aizen: Iya deuh, iyaa… Terus, tadi mau ngomong apa tuh? Karena apa?

Ara: Yak, karena… Sy pernah merasakan membaca novel, yang SATU barang/benda/tempat, bisa dideskripsikan dalam hampir 2 PARAGRAF! Dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, akhirnya novel itu terbengkalai akibat kebanyakan deskripsi, bukannya cerita. :P

Aizen: Payah, baca segitu aja ga bisa…

Ara: APA??! Taicho, coba baca ini! *ngasih buku Fisika*

Aizen: _ *mupeng*

Ara: Yaahh… Taicho, baca buku Fisika aja mupeng begitu…

Aizen: BERISIK! Udah ah, ayo tutup chapter ini!

Ara: Iya, iya… Hihi, taicho malu-malu! XD

Ara & Aizen : Mohon reviewnya… *bow*


	4. Never Meant To Belong

Akhirnya chapter 4 jadi!! Gomen ne minna, lama banget… Y.Y

**DISCLAIMER ***setelah lama ga muncul* : Saya cintaaaa sama Kubo Tite-sama!! Eh, ngga.. ehem.. bukan itu… maksud sy BLEACH punya dia, saking kerennya saya jadi bikin FanFic ini. Inti : Sy cuma pemilik dari FanFic HitsuHina ini, bukan pemilik BLEACH. Thanks for your attention. ^_^

Enjoy! ^^

**Chapter 4**

Malam kemarin telah berlalu, digantikan oleh pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari merasuk ke dalam kamar Hinamori yang ditutup oleh sebuah tirai putih yang tipis. Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya beberapa kali, sementara mata kirinya tenggelam dalam bantalnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan bangun menuju ke jendela kamarnya.

"_Pagi ini cerah sekali…" _Pikirnya sambil terus tersenyum. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Hinamori sedikit terperanjat, tapi kemudian ia berlari ke pintu seakan tidak sabar untuk membuka dan melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu, dan menyapa orang itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hitsugaya-kun!" Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi…" Balas Hitsugaya singkat.

Hinamori tidak berkomentar lagi soal jawaban singkat itu, karena ia sudah terbiasa. Maka ia mengajak Hitsugaya untuk makan pagi.

"Kau suka makan apa?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Tidak ada yang spesifik, apa saja aku suka." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pilih saja makanan yang ada di kulkas ya!" Kata Hinamori.

"Baiklah." Balas Hitsugaya singkat.

Mereka makan pagi bersama sambil mengobrol, bahkan setelah selesai makan mereka masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Ternyata semua hal yang tertunda untuk dikatakan sejak enam tahun begitu banyak.

"Kalau begini sih sehari tidak akan cukup!" Protes Hitsugaya.

"Biarlah, kita habiskan waktu bersama! Banyak kan yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Balas Hinamori.

"Memang, tapi…" Kata Hitsugaya, mencari kata yang tepat untuk mewakilkan perasaannya.

"Aku juga punya banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan. Dan aku tahu tidak akan cukup menceritakannya dalam sehari." Kata Hinamori.

"Kalau begitu… Berapa hari pun akan kutemani…" Balas Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Hinamori memerah sedikit, lalu ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Katanya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, dan mereka melanjutkan lagi saat-saat yang mereka rindukan.

--

Setelah beberapa hari Hitsugaya menginap di rumah Hinamori, akhirnya Hinamori menanyakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir?" Tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya terdiam sambil menatap ke luar jendela, lalu ia menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan khawatir." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali pada mereka kan?" Tanya Hinamori lagi.

Saat itu Hitsugaya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak memberi kabar pada orang tuanya. Hinamori selalu tahu apa saja yang dilakukan dan disembunyikan oleh Hitsugaya, termasuk hal ini.

"Memang tidak, tapi nanti aku pasti menelepon mereka." Katanya, memutuskan untuk tidak berbohong.

"Teleponlah mereka sekarang, mereka pasti khawatir." Bujuk Hinamori.

"Iya, nanti aku—" Omongan Hitsugaya terpotong oleh dering telepon genggamnya. Ia mendesah dan mengambilnya dari kantong celana. Setelah melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya, ia mengumpat pelan. Lalu ia mengangkat teleponnya dengan enggan.

Hinamori hanya bisa menatapnya selama Hitsugaya berbicara di telepon, sambil sesekali mendengar Hitsugaya mengatakan; "Ya", "Tidak", "Tidak apa-apa", dan lain sebagainya, sampai ia tahu siapa yang menelepon Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibu tidak usah khawatir…!" Katanya.

Hinamori menatapnya, tetapi Hitsugaya hanya diam sambil menatapnya juga. "Baiklah…" Kata Hitsugaya menutup percakapan. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hinamori dan menghela nafas.

"Itu Ibumu kan? Sudah kuduga, ia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Hinamori.

"Sudahlah, toh dia sudah tahu aku baik-baik saja." Balas Hitsugaya santai.

"Tapi kau harus kembali kan?" Tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak mau kembali."

Kalimat itu membuat Hinamori terkejut. "Tidak mau? Kenapa??" Tanyanya heran.

"Di sana sudah bukan tempat tinggalku lagi, aku seperti dipenjara, tidak bebas melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Hitsugaya, membuat Hinamori merasa sedih.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun, orang tuamu telah merawatmu juga di sana." Kata Hinamori.

"Tidak, mereka juga sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku." Balas Hitsugaya.

"Buktinya tadi Ibumu menelepon."

"Hanya karena Ia khawatir aku kabur."

"Kabur?" Tanya Hinamori heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Dari dulu orang tuaku sudah khawatir aku akan kabur dari rumah, entah karena mereka sadar aku tidak suka dengan perlakuan orang-orang di rumah, atau karena mereka takut kehilangan 'uang' yang ada pada diriku." Jawab Hitsugaya, membuat Hinamori semakin kaget.

"Aku tidak mengerti, orang tua Hitsugaya-kun adalah orang tua yang baik!" Kata Hinamori.

"Mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi orang tua yang baik, sejak aku meninggalkan tempat ini." Balas Hitsugaya. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin, tapi Hinamori bisa mendengar kesedihan di dalamnya.

Hinamori bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Hitsugaya lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau kau repot gara-gara aku." Jawabnya.

Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau bisa merasa begitu?? Aku akan lebih repot jika kau tidak mau cerita soal ini padaku." Katanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau kembali ke rumahmu?" Tanya Hinamori sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Tidak, rumahku hanyalah dirimu." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori balas tersenyum. Ia merasa senang Hitsugaya dapat terus berada di sisinya, sekaligus juga merasa khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan—apa pun bentuknya. Tapi rasa senang itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan hilang dihapus oleh rasa khawatir. Terdengar ketukan pintu kasar dari depan, yang membuat Hitsugaya merasa tidak nyaman.

Hinamori berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, tetapi beberapa pria besar—Hinamori tidak sempat melihat berapa banyak, mendorong pintunya bersama dengan tubuh Hinamori yang kecil. Mereka berjalan cepat ke dalam dan menarik Hitsugaya.

"Hey! Apa maksud kalian?!" Kata Hitsugaya marah.

Tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukan Hitsugaya, dan membawanya ke luar. Hinamori segera bangkit dan berlari mengejar mereka yang hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam.

"Hitsugaya-kun!!" Teriak Hinamori—hampir menghabiskan seluruh suaranya.

"Hinamori!! Oi, lepaskan aku!!" Hitsugaya memberontak. Tapi tubuh kecilnya tidak sanggup untuk melawan orang-orang bertubuh besar yang menahannya.

Hinamori ingin berlari dan menarik kembali Hitsugaya, tapi malangnya di belakangnya telah berdiri dua pria yang sama besarnya, menahannya dengan kencang sampai ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak.

Hitsugaya masih terus berontak, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari orang-orang itu membuatnya pingsan. Hinamori tidak dapat berbicara, dan perlahan-lahan air mata turun membasahi pipinya dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Shiro-chan…" Hanya itu kata yang dapat Hinamori ucapkan saat ia terduduk lemas setelah orang-orang tadi membawa Hitsugaya pergi dengan mobil berkecepatan tinggi.

--

"Hinamori-chan?" Hinamori mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin bicara dengan orang lain. "Hinamori-chan!" Panggil orang itu lagi.

Hinamori menoleh lemah, dan mendapati Nemu memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil mendekatkan kursinya ke samping Hinamori.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit… capek…" Jawab Hinamori.

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Nemu lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit kok." Jawab Hinamori.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, tidak perlu sungkan untuk bercerita padaku." Tawarnya.

Hinamori memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, walau ia sendiri merasa senyumnya malah terlihat seperti ringisan. "Terima kasih." Katanya.

Seharian itu, Hinamorit tak dapat melepaskan pikirannya dari Hitsugaya. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Ia benar-benar khawatir, dan akhirnya tidak dapat menahan emosi yang ia rasakan. Ia pergi kea tap sekolah sendirian, dan menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari belakang, namun Hinamori tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melamun menatap kota kecil tempatnya tumbuh besar ini. Siang ini udara cukup cerah, semua orang beraktivitas di bawah sana. Di kota ini yang melamun sendirian mungkin hanya Hinamori.

"Hinamori-chan, kau sedang apa di sini?" Suara Nemu kembali terdengar.

Hinamori menghela nafas. Nemu mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan, kau boleh bercerita tentang apa pun." Katanya mengingatkan kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan.

"Nemu-chan…" Balas Hinamori lemah dengan suara bergetar.

Belum sempat Nemu menjawab, Hinamori menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Nemu, membuat Nemu sedikit terkejut. Hinamori menangis di pundak Nemu, maka Nemu memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menangis dulu sepuasnya." Kata Nemu sambil mengusap kepala Hinamori. "Tidak mau bercerita pun tak apa." Tambahnya.

Nemu lalu mengajak Hinamori duduk di lantai beton itu. Setelah beberapa saat menangis, Hinamori mengusap air matanya dan mulai bercerita.

"Ini… tentang Hitsugaya-kun…" Katanya memulai kejadian yang membuatnya menangis.

Nemu merapatkan posisi duduknya ke Hinamori, supaya ia merasa lebih nyaman dan berbicara dengan halus.

"Dia… telah dibawa pergi… pergi dari sisiku…" Lanjutnya. "Kejadiannya baru saja terjadi kemarin, sesaat setelah ibunya meneleponnya. Aku tahu mungkin orang-orang itu adalah suruhan ibunya, tapi… tetap saja caranya terlalu kejam…!" Katanya.

Lalu Hinamori menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin, tanpa ada yang terlewat ataupun ditutup-tutupi. Nemu sendiri tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar, kalau saja Hinamori tidak menangis seperti ini.

"Tenanglah dulu…" Kata Nemu menenangkan Hinamori yang kembali menangis. Ia meraih pundak Hinamori dan meletakkan kepala Hinamori di pundaknya. Hinamori masih terisak, ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Namun mengingat apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa hari yang lalu dimulai dari pertemuan mereka, malah membuat Hinamori semakin menangis. Nemu memeluknya erat. "Kau boleh menangis, aku tahu, walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Katanya.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Hinamori lirih.

Mereka diam sejenak, menenangkan hati masing-masing.

"Beginilah hidup, banyak sekali cobaan." Kata Nemu di tengah keheningan itu. "Tetapi Tuhan tidak akan memberi cobaan yang lebih dari batas kemampuan kita, kan?" Tambahnya.

Hinamori hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Nemu melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Hinamori-chan pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini, dan aku tahu kalau kalian memang untuk satu sama lain, pasti akan ada jalan yang paling tepat untuk kalian bersatu kembali." Kata Nemu sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Nemu yang masih tersenyum. Maka Hinamori kut tersenyum, walaupun tidak seperti senyum kebahagiaan. "Terima kasih, Nemu-chan. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka diam di situ sampai sore tiba. Entah kenapa, berada di sini membuat Hinamori merasa nyaman. Dan Nemu sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menemani Hinamori sampai kapan pun.

"_Ya, apa yang memang untuk bersatu pasti akan menemukan jalannya… Aku pun ingin mempercayai hal itu…" _Pikir Hinamori.

"_Tetapi aku memang tidak pernah diizinkan untuk memiliki…"_

**Chapter 4 End**

Hontou ni gomen-nasai! m(_ _)m

Udah lama banget, pendek pula! _

Maaf ya, teman-teman! Y.Y Saya janji ga akan menunda-nunda lagi, dan yang saya bakalan fokus sama FanFic-FanFic berchapter! Maka dari itu, harap bersabar menghadapi author FanFic malas yang satu ini~

And last but not least…

**Thank you for reading and reviewing it! m(_ _)m**


	5. Arigatou

Chapter 5! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER : **BleachKubo Tite.

Enjoy, and please review ^^

**Chapter 5**

Sudah satu minggu Hitsugaya dibawa pergi, dan sejak saat itu tak ada kabar darinya sama sekali. Nemu yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinamori juga ikut khawatir akan keadaan Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori-chan, kita makan siang yuk?" Ajak Nemu saat mereka pulang sekolah.

Hinamori menggeleng. "Aku capek, mau langsung pulang saja." Balasnya singkat.

Nemu tersenyum canggung. "Mau kutemani?" Tawarnya.

Hinamori menunjukkan senyum lelahnya. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Katanya.

Di perjalanan ke rumah, Hinamori tidak dapat melihat sekelilingnya. Saat ini semua hal yang dipikirkannya hanya akan membawanya kembali pada Hitsugaya.

"_Okaa-san… Otoo-san… Apa yang harus kuperbuat?"_ Pikirnya sambil melangkah ke dalam sebuah taman pemakaman yang sunyi.

Cuaca berubah menjadi semakin mendung, di taman ini hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang menuju ke dua buah batu nisan di tengah-tengah taman. Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di saat awan-awan dengan riang menitikkan air ke permukaan bumi.

Hujan menutupi air mata yang turun dari kedua mata Hinamori, seakan langit ikut berduka bersamanya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Okaa-san, otoo-san… Aku rindu kalian." Katanya pelan. Air mata masih terus mengalir, tetapi bibirnya mengulaskan senyum. "Apa kalian juga merindukanku?" Tanyanya. Tetapi tentu saja, tak akan ada yang menjawab. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bawa apa-apa ke sini… Aku malah membawa air mata dan masalahku sendiri." Katanya. Seketika itu juga senyumnya lenyap, dihapuskan oleh isakan tangis di depan makam kedua orang tuanya.

Hinamori berlutut, tidak peduli seragamnya akan kotor, tidak peduli hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan, tidak peduli bahwa ia sendirian sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Bisiknya di tengah-tengah air mata yang mengalir deras, berusaha menyaingi suara hujan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tempat ini sangat sunyi. Tak ada seorang pun di sini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada di sini." Seseorang berbicara dari kanan Hinamori.

Hinamori menengok dan mendapati Matsumoto sedang memegang payung di atasnya.

"Rangiku-san… Apa—"

"Kau bodoh, sedang apa kau berlutut di tengah hujan deras begini?" Matsumoto memotong kalimat Hinamori.

"Aku…"

Hinamori tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tetap berdiam di tempatnya. Maka Matsumoto berjongkok di sebelahnya dan memeluknya. "Ayo pulang, nanti kau sakit." Katanya lembut. Hinamori mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Matsumoto, pulang ke rumahnya.

"Rangiku-san…" Panggil Hinamori.

"Ada apa?" Balas Matsumoto.

"Uhm… Rumahku kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Boleh aku pergi ke rumahmu saja?" Tanya Hinamori.

Matsumoto tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kita makan malam bersama ya!" Jawab Matsumoto.

Malam itu mereka berdua makan malam bersama, tanpa ada pertanyaan satu pun dari Matsumoto. Hal itu sedikit membuat Hinamori merasa lega, karena tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

"Sudah malam, cepatlah pulang, sebelum hari semakin gelap." Kata Matsumoto.

Hinamori melihat ke arah jam tangannya, tapi jarum jam itu berhenti. "Ah, mati…" Katanya.

"Pasti karena tadi kau hujan-hujanan! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, mengerti?" Kata Matsumoto. Sejak orangtua Hinamori meninggal, Matsumoto merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi Hinamori.

Hinamori mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Rangiku-san. Aku pulang dulu ya!" Katanya sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan, pikiran Hinamori masih kosong. Ia bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi sore. Yang ia ingat hanya sebatas saat Matsumoto datang dan membawanya ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Selain itu, semua hal tampak buram di dalam kepala Hinamori.

Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan sekarang. Hari sudah gelap, sudah jam delapan malam.

"_Sepi sekali, tetanggaku pergi ke mana ya?" _Hinamori bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Biasanya jam segini lampu-lampu rumah tetangganya masih nyala, dan kadang-kadang terdengar suara orang atau TV dari dalam rumah. Tapi hari ini berbeda, rasanya hampir semua lampu rumah dimatikan, hanya ada beberapa rumah yang lampunya menyala, walaupun Hinamori tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam.

Di jalan yang gelap diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalanan yang cahayanya remang-remang, hanya ada Hinamori di tengah jalan itu. Beberapa helai daun kering menyapu aspal hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik, bercampur dengan langkah kakinya. Seketika teringat kejadian di hari yang suram itu…

_Flashback_

Hari itu, di malam hari, aku baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan, sendirian. Aku berjalan pelan di tengah jalanan yang sunyi senyap tanpa suara itu. Aku hanya berpikir untuk cepat pulang dan ikut makan malam bersama ayah dan ibuku. Jadi aku mempercepat langkahku sambil tersenyum.

Tetapi seketika itu juga semua berubah. Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku di kejauhan, dan aku memanggil mereka. Aku bingung, karena wajah mereka tampak terkejut, dan mereka berlari ke arahku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan lampu mobil menyinari wajahku.

"_Tidak bisa menghindar…" _Pikiran itu melintas cepat di benakku, bahwa aku tidak dapat menghindari mobil berkecepatan tinggi, bahwa aku akan mati…

"Momo!!"

Tetapi aku mendengar dua suara yang menyatu itu saat aku menutup mata pasrah. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya mendengar suara sesuatu menabrak kedua orangtuaku. Aku membuka mata perlahan, dan melihat kedua orangtuaku sedang memelukku dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Aku melihat mata mereka berdua terpejam, dan tidak bernafas.

"Kaa-san… Too-san…" Aku memanggil mereka dengan lirih. Perlahan air mataku menetes, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan kepalaku terasa pusing. "Oh…" Suaraku meninggi di antara air mata yang menetes. "Tidak…" Air mata mengalir lebih deras dari kedua mataku. Tak ada seorang pun di sana, aku pun tidak melihat mobil tadi di mana pun. "Tidak…! Okaa-san… Otoo-san…" Mereka berdua telah tiada, meninggalkanku seorang diri. Kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa mereka melindungiku? Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Kenapa mereka harus mati?

"Tidak… Tidak… Tidaaaaaaaak!!!"

_End of Flashback_

Hinamori seakan terbangun dari mimpi, saat ia sedang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya, nafasnya tersengal, dan ia terjatuh di jalan yang sunyi itu.

"Tidak…" Bisiknya dari antara nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Ia merenggut baju di daerah paru-parunya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan… siapa pun mengambil seseorang pergi dari hidupku lagi…" Bisiknya lagi. "Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan kepergian orangtuaku, mereka meninggal karena melindungiku…" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin kecil.

"Jangan…" Ia mulai menangis, sambil mengepalkan tangannya di atas jalanan beraspal, dan menyeretnya ke belakang, sampai punggung jari-jarinya berdarah. "Jangan ambil…" Suaranya mulai meninggi dan mengeras. "Jangan ambil Hitsugaya-kun dariku!!!"

Di malam yang sunyi, tanpa suara dan tanpa ada siapa pun di sana. Suara Hinamori yang bergetar karena kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang dialaminya bergema tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya…

--

Malam itu telah berlalu, dengan susah payah akhirnya Hinamori sampai di rumahnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menjatuhkan diri di atas kasurnya dan terlelap.

Pagi ini Hinamori terbangun setelah mendapat mimpi buruk. Mimpi saat orangtuanya meninggal dan saat Hitsugaya dibawa pergi darinya.

"_Sebaiknya aku pergi ambil minum dulu di bawah…" _Pikirnya sambil menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di bawah, Hinamori mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, tetapi tak ada siapapun di sana. Keningnya berkerut bingung, tetapi saat memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan hendak masuk ke dalam, ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil di bangku taman di samping pintu itu.

Hinamori mengambil kotak itu dan menatapnya ngeri seakan di dalamnya terdapat monster paling menakutkan dan paling kuat yang ada di jagad raya ini. Tetapi ia membukanya perlahan-lahan, dan mengintip isinya. Ia tak dapat melihat apa pun, jadi ia membuka penuh kotaknya.

"_Apa ini…?" _Pikirnya saat melihat sebuah kalung di dalam kotak itu. Ia menatap kalung itu sambil memegangnya, dan sebuah ingatan terlintas di benaknya. _"Ini kalung Hitsugaya-kun!" _Ia sendiri pun terkejut dengan ingatannya, dan buru-buru mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kotaknya. Saat ia mengeluarkan kalung itu, selembar kertas kecil jatuh dari dasar kotak.

Hinamori menunduk dan mengambil kertas itu dari lantai, lalu membuka dan membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di sana.

"_Hinamori, maafkan aku karena saat ini aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Padahal aku berjanji untuk tetap tinggal di sisimu, maafkan aku. Tetapi janji biarlah selamanya menjadi janji. Simpan kalung ini, dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali suatu saat nanti, supaya menjadi bukti bahwa aku telah menepati janjiku padamu._

_Hitsugaya"_

Seketika itu juga Hinamori memandang kalung itu lagi. Perasaan bercampur aduk yang ada di dalam hatinya tidak ia biarkan menguasai tubuhnya juga.

"_Liontinnya bisa dibuka…" _Maka ia pun membuka liontin kalung tersebut, dan terdapatlah fotonya dengan Hitsugaya saat mereka bermain di pantai bersama, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat segalanya masih berada pada tempat yang benar, waktu yang tepat, dan keadaan yang menyenangkan. Di mana mereka berdua tersenyum polos dan bahagia di hadapan lensa kamera. Dan sekarang mereka menangis di hadapan lensa kehidupan…

"_Akan kutunggu… Akan kutunggu berapa lama pun… Akan kutunggu saat di mana kau mengambil kalung ini dariku, dan tetap tinggal di sisiku… Akan kutunggu, Hitsugaya-kun…"_

"_Arigatou…"_

Entah itu adalah suaranya sendiri atau hanya khayalannya, tetapi ia mendengar jawaban dari Hitsugaya. Hinamori menengadah ke langit dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou mo, Hitsugaya-kun…"_

**Chapter 5 End**

Tidak usah memaafkan saya, para pembaca. Saya ini memang author tidak becus yang updatenya lama sekali… Walaupun saya tahu pembaca saya emang ngga banyak, tapi saya ucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sebesar cinta Hitsugaya pada Hinamori *cieee*, dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sebanyak cinta Hinamori pada Hitsugaya *cieee*…

Pada para pembaca fanfic HitsuHina ini, yang telah setia membaca dan mereview, dan menunggu dengan sabar akan update dari fanfic ini!!!

Arigatou gozaimashita m(_ _)m


End file.
